Love is You
by Nia Shintarou
Summary: Bagi Midorima Shintarou cinta itu kepedulian dan bagi Aomine Daiki cinta adalah pengorbanan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan A. Seijuurou?


**Love is You**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Aofem!Mido dan A. Seijuurou sebagai pemanis.**

 **Don't like, don't read. I've warned you!**

 **xXx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Drrrttt.. drrrrtttt.. drrrrtt_

Dering hp Aomine Daiki berbunyi sudah ke 4 kalinya namun masih diabaikan oleh si pemilik. Aomine semakin merapatkan selimut tebal ditubuhnya. Dia menggigil hebat, suhu tubuhnya mencapai 39 derajat celcius. Mungkin ini efek hujan-hujanan semalam saat mengantar Shintarou pulang ke rumahnya. Biasanya Daiki tahan banting, walau dilempar beban seberat apapun, ditimpa hujan sederas apapun, dia itu kuat. Sekali lagi KUAT! Tapi hari ini dia tidak berdaya, ingin menggenggam hp diujung meja pun dia tak sanggup. Alhasil, hanya mampu terbaring lemah saja ditempat tidurnya yang tak terasa hangat.

 _'Ke mana sih Aa teh?'_ batin Shintarou.

Hari ini kuliah di Kampusnya libur karena semua dosen sedang berlibur ke Paris. Shintarou berencana ingin mengunjungi Daiki di rumahnya dan memasakkan masakan kesukaannya yaitu pepes ikan Nila dengan sambel level 11 yang dijamin bikin ketagihan. Ketagihan keluar-masuk WC.

Shintarou menelpon untuk ke-6 kalinya namun masih tak ada jawaban dari Daiki. Aneh, biasanya kalaupun memang sibuk Daiki pasti akan sempat menghubunginya dan bilang dia sedang sibuk. Tapi sekarang? Tak ada kabar sedikitpun. Shintarou menekuk wajahnya cemberut. Pagi-pagi dia sudah membeli ikan Nila di Pasar dan bahan-bahan lainnya karena ingin memasak untuk kekasihnya itu. Shintarou menimbang-menimbang dan akhirnya memutuskan jadilah dia mengunjungi Daiki di rumahnya. 

"A Sei, ngojeklah!"

"Hayu! Ka mana Nta?" panggilan sayang Seijuurou khusus untuk si Cinta (Nta) Shintarou

"Ka Cimaja nyak A! Ulah ngebut"

"Oke."

A. Seijuurou adalah Tukang Ojek langganan Shinta yang setia mengantarnya ke manapun dia mau. Ke ujung dunia pun Sei sanggup asal jangan ke rumah Daiki. Sei sudah lama menaruh hati pada Shinta. Dengan parasnya yang tampan dan mempesona dia mampu saja untuk memikat hati Shintarou. Siapa yang tidak tahu pesona A. Seijuurou? Walaupun Tukang ojek, dia adalah Tukang Ojek yang berpendidikan dan sedang menyelesaikan S2nya disalah satu Universitas ternama, maksudnya ada namanya. Hanya wanita yang matanya bermasalah tidak mau dengan A. Seijuurou. Dan memang terbukti mata Shintarou bermasalah makanya memakai kacamata.

Selama diperjalanan mereka berbincang-berbincang ringan.

"Nta teh punya temen yang rumahnya di Cimaja bukan?"

"Bukan."

"Atuh mau ke siapa ke Cimaja teh?"

"Mau ke rumah A Daiki."

 _Deg!_ Obrolan ringan yang membuat hati Sei hancur seketika. Dia rela mengantar Shinta ke mana pun asal jangan ke rumah si Dakian itu! Kami-sama, bukankah ini terlalu berat untuknya? Dia harus berlapang dada mengantarkan pujaan hatinya menuju lelaki lain.

"Hm, gitu." Jawab Sei dengan cool-coret-sakit dilengkapi dengan backsound _Virzha-Lelakimu._

Shintarou tidak menjawab lagi. Dia sibuk memikirkan Daiki yang tak ada kabar sama sekali. Dia ingin berpikir Daiki selingkuh seperti yang biasa dilakukan teman-temannya pada kekasihnya. Namun, dia urungkan niat tersebut. Dia sangat percaya Daiki adalah lelaki milik Shintarou yang paling setia di muka bumi ini. Tapi ke mana Aa nya ini? Dia tidak sabar ingin segera sampai di rumah Daiki.

"A bisa dicepetin gak?"

"Pan kata Nta tadi jangan ngebut?" Sei berusaha memperlambat waktu agar si Cinta membatalkan niatnya untuk ke rumah Daiki. Sejujurnya dia masih tidak rela.

"Gak jadi, ngebut aja we A gak apa-apa. Perasaan gak enak soalnya."

"Aa khawatir sama Nta! Kalau ngebut-ngebut nanti bengeknya kumat lagi." Sei berusaha meyakinkan.

"Ih, Aa mah gak ngerti perasaan Nta!" Shintarou langsung cemberut begitu diingatkan tentang bengeknya yang menjadi kendala.

"Aa yang paling mengerti perasaan Kamu, Nta." Gumam Seijuurou pelan berusaha untuk tak terdengar.

"Apa A?"

"Eh? Nggak."

' _Aa teh sayang sama Kamu, Nta! Andai Kamu peka sedikit sama perasaan Aa. Kamu hanya memikirkan Daiki, Daiki, Daiki! Apa sih hebatnya si Dakian itu?'_ rutuk Seijuurou dalam hati. Dia benar-benar tak menyukai kahadiran Daiki dalam kehidupan Shinta.

Selama perjalanan mereka lebih banyak diam daripada sekadar mengobrol ringan. Sampai Shinta akhirnya membuka suara.

"Udah A berhenti didepan. Rumahnya udah kelihatan tuh!"

"Rumahnya yang mana, Nta? Biarin Aa anterin nyampe depan rumahnya."

"Itu A yang catnya warna ijo deket kolam ikan."

"Oh."

Sei segera menepi didepan rumah yang disebutkan.

"Ini A ongkosnya."

"Udah, gak usah. Mau lama gak? Aa tungguin di sini."

"Lama A, hehehe."

"Hm, ya udah. Panggil dulu aja si Daikinya."

Shinta segera mendekati rumah berwarna hijau dan mengetuk pintu rumahnya secara perlahan.

"Assalamu'alaikum. Aa?"

"Wa'alaikumsalam. Masuk aja gak dikunci da." Jawab Daiki dari dalam rumah dengan suara lemah.

'Cklek.'

.

.

.

.

"Aa kenapaaaa? Aa sakit? Tanya Shinta khawatir saat masuk ke dalam ruangan kamar yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Iya, Neng." Jawab Daiki setengah sadar saat Shinta memangku kepalanya dalam lahunan dan memegang dahinya. Keadaan Daiki sangat mengkhawatirkan. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas karena dehidrasi, kesadarannya hampir hilang seiring terpejamnya mata Daiki. Suhunya mencapai 40 derajat celcius. Shinta panik. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus pertama kali dilakukan.

"Ada apa, Nta?" Seijuurou menghampiri Shinta yang panik dalam kamar Daiki.

"Aa gimana ini? A Iki sakit."

Seijuurou mendekati Daiki dan memegang dahinya. Dia menatap kecemasan Shinta lalu menarik nafas panjang.

"Tenang atuh, Nta! Sok sekarang mah Nta siapin kompresan sama lain-lainnya. Biar Aa yang nunggu dikamar sambil ngeganti bajunya Daiki" Tegas Seijuurou menenangkan.

"Hn." Shinta menuruti perintah Seijuurou dan bergegas menyiapkan semuanya.

Seijuurou dengan telaten mengganti baju Daiki. Baginya Daiki adalah rival abadi untuk mendapatkan hatinya Shintarou. Namun, dia juga harus menjunjung tinggi nilai pancasila yang ditanamkan oleh Ayahnya sejak dini. Sila kedua yaitu 'Kemanusiaan yang adil dan beradab' membuat Seijuurou harus mempunyai rasa kemanusiaan yang tinggi dan beradab.

Shinta datang mengambil wadah berisi air dingin untuk dikompreskan ke dahi Daiki. Dia juga menemukan cairan infusan beserta alat-alatnya di kamar Kakaknya Daiki yang notabene adalah seorang perawat. Dia segera menusukkan jarum pada urat tangan kekasihnya itu untuk memasukan cairan dari selang infusan. Dia pernah belajar pada Kakak Iparnya Daiki yang juga seorang perawat. Shintarou dengan telaten mengompres Daiki dan menunggunya siuman. Seijuurou menatap kesal pada kesungguhan Shintarou yang merawat Daiki penuh kasih sayang. Dia ingin mempunyai kesempatan seperti itu. Dia juga mau. Dia benar-benar ingin dirawat seperti itu juga oleh Midorima Shintarou.

Shinta menatap Daiki dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Dia membelai lembut rambutnya. Mengusap pipinya yang mulus tanpa jerawat dan komedo. Lelaki tertampan bagi Shintarou hanyalah Aomine Daiki yang selesai kuliah nanti akan langsung melamarnya. Shintarou ikut berbaring disamping Daiki menunggu pujaannya siuman. Dia mengingat kejadian semalam. Daiki membantunya mengerjakan laporan yang harus mendapatkan persetujuan langsung dari dosen pembimbing saat itu juga di Kampusnya. 

_**Flashback**_

Hujan lebat mengguyur kota Palabuhanratu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.30 WIB Shintarou masih berkutat dengan laporan yang dibuatnya. Aomine duduk menunggu sambil sesekali melirik pekerjaan Shinta.

"Neng, mau Aa bantuin gak?"

"Hn. Gak perlu nanodayo. Ini udah mau selesai da."

"Aa mau beli makan dulu, ya. Kasian kamu belum makan Neng."

"Jangan A. Lagian diluar hujan. Kantin di sini juga udah pada tutup."

"Gak apa-apa. Aa mau beli ayam kremes aja ke Pak Kumis di dekat Rumah Sakit itu, lho."

"Jangan hujan-hujanan A. Nanti kalo Aa sakit siapa yang nyakitin Neng?"

"Euh, gemes da." Daiki mencubit hidung mancung Shintarou kemudian mengacak rambutnya seperti anak kucing.

"Diam, nodayo. Aku sedang sibuk." Shintarou menunduk malu salah tingkah. 

Daiki segera mengalihkan pandangan keluar ruangan untuk mengetahui seberapa deras hujan yang mengguyur. Dia memikirkan perut Shinta yang belum terisi apa-apa sejak tadi sore. Dia tidak takut hujan, dia juga tidak takut untuk basah kuyup hanya saja tubuhnya sedang merasa tidak fit saat ini. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko sakit lalu membebani oranglain. Paham ini selalu ditekankan oleh Midorima Shintarou. Aomine Daiki yang selalu bertingkah sembrono kini berusaha hidup tertata dengan bantuan kekasihnya yang perfeksionis. Karena pasangan itu harus saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Namun, Daiki tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan kesehatan Shintarou. Dia segera pergi keluar menuju parkiran untuk melajukan motornya mencari rumah makan ditengah guyuran hujan lebat.

Shintarou masih asyik mengencani laptopnya. Dia tidak sadar kekasihnya sudah tidak berada di sofa sudut ruangan menemaninya. Matanya terfokus penuh menatap layar monitor. Dia lelah ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan pulang ke rumah untuk sekadar merebahkan diri sebelum memanjakan tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Malam sudah semakin larut, dirasa perut pun sudah enggan bersahabat. Dia mual dan mulai merasakan perih pada ulu.

"Uugghh.. sakit." Shinta meringis kesakitan namun tak ada respon dari seseorang yang diminta. Shinta menoleh kebelakang untuk mencari sosok prianya namun nihil tak ada seorangpun di sana. Shinta berjalan menuju sofa kosong yang ditinggalkan Daiki dan berbaring di sana.

"Aa teh ke mana?" Gumam Shinta seraya memejamkan matanya menenangkan. 

**...**

"Sadayana janten sabaraha, Pak? (semuanya jadi berapa, Pak)" tanya Aomine Daiki pada penjual nasi ayam kremes.

"25 ribu."

Daiki segera mengeluarkan isi dompetnya lalu pergi. Hujan lebat yang masih menaungi keberadaannya tak membuat Aomine Daiki menyerah untuk sampai tujuan. Sesampainya ditempat dia berlari manaiki anak tangga dan masuk ruangan.

"Neng?" Aomine Daiki melepas jaket yang dipakainya di meja.

"Ya Allah Neng kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya pria tan menghampiri Shinta yang terbaring disofa dengan khawatir sambil membelai rambutnya.

"Hu um."

"Sakit maagnya kambuh, ya?

Shinta mengangguk kecil.

"Hm, udah Aa duga. Ini minum dulu obat maagnya. Tadi Aa sempat mampir ke Apotek sekalian beli makan."

Shinta mengambil sebotol minum yang disodorkan Daiki beserta obatnya. Suasana kantor di atas memang sangat sepi saat ini, pantas saja Shinta sakit tidak ada yang membantunya. Dosen yang menunggu laporanpun sedang asyik mengobrol di lantai bawah bersama para staff administrasi.

"Aa basah kuyup."

"Ah, ini mah gak seberapa Neng. Cuma sedikit kebasahan tadi."

"Hm. Ini, nanodayo." Shinta melepaskan syal yang dipakainya untuk mengeringkan rambut Daiki.

"Gak usah Neng ntar juga kering sendiri."

Tidak menuruti ucapannya, Shinta mengeringkan sendiri rambut Daiki yang basah. Sesekali dia gemas mengacak-acak rambut pria tersebut. Yang diacak-acak malah senang diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Nih, makan dulu Neng. Aa beli ayam kremes kesukaan Neng sama susu strawberry."

"Hm. Cuma beli 1?"

"Iya, Aa udah tadi jajan diluar."

Shinta membuka kotak makanan yang diberikan Daiki. Dia memang sudah sangat lapar jadi tidak ingin menolak makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Daiki memang laki-laki paling pengertian. Mengerti kondisi perut seseorang yang sedang kelaparan. Jadilah seperti Aomine Daiki.

"Aa?"

"Apa?"

"Buka mulutnya!"

"Mau nyuapin Aa bukan Neng? Cieeeee.. gak usah ding da Aa mah udah makan."

"Bukan, nanodayo. Takut ada racunnya kalau Neng makan duluan." Ucap Shintarou sambil membetulkan letak kacamata yang tidak bergeser.

"Ih, si Neng meuni jahat ka Aa teh. Ya udah atuh sok aaaaaaaaa.."

Shinta menyuapi Daiki antusias. Tak hanya sekali namun beberapa kali dengan ayam kremes disertai lalaban sambel yang nikmat tanpa sendok ataupun garpu menambah kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Daiki. Merasakan tangan Shinta yang lembut masuk kedalam mulutnya, menyuapinya. Sesekali Daiki melakukan hal yang sama, dia menyuapi Shinta dengan tangannya. Sesekali sifat jahilnya muncul. Dia menyuapi Shinta dengan kepalan nasi yang besar sehingga Shinta sering kali mengembungkan pipinya dan bersikap marah. Semuanya terlihat lucu bagi laki-laki yang akrab disapa Dai-chan tersebut.

Satu jam kemudian..

"A hayu pulang! Udah malem ini. Lagian Neng udah selesai da."

"Tapi masih hujan Neng. Ntar kalau Neng sakit siapa yang nyakitin Aa?"

"Ih, Aa mah! Nanti keburu malem pisan. Abah marah geura ka Neng ntar."

"Biarin. Aa yang tanggungjawab ngomong ke Abah."

"Ah, gak mau. Kita hujan-hujanan aja! Nanti disangka tetangga Neng abis jadi cabe-cabean pulang jam segini." Ketus Shinta dengan bibir manyun.

"Bilangin aja atuh ke tetangganya kalo Neng mah cuma mau cabe-cabean sama Aa Daiki abis nikah. Gitu."

"Jadi, Aa nganggap Neng cabe-cabean?"

"Eeeh.. bukan gitu. Hayu pulang aja ah, nanti jadi panjang geura Kamu mah!"

"Da Aa mah bilangnya gitu!"

"Salah paham Kamu mah Neng. Itu Aa lagi ngegombalin oge eh."

"Mana ada ngegombalin kayak gitu!"

"Udah. Ini pake jaket Aa udah kering da."

"Gak mau!"

Daiki memakaikan jaketnya tanpa menghiraukan Shinta yang sudah cemberut maksimal.

"Pake ya sayaang. Duh, bungsu Aa sensitif pisan. Aa sayang Neng." Daiki mencium kening Shinta sebelum tangannya menarik Shinta untuk turun pulang. 

_**Flashback end**_

 _ **xXx**_

Shinta tersenyum manis menatap sayup pada Daiki. Mengingat kejadian semalam, Shinta selalu merasa nyaman atas perlakuannya. Daiki selalu ada untuknya kapanpun Shinta membutuhkan. Daiki seperti pahlawan baginya. Sifat yang tsundere perlahan luluh dan menjadi terbiasa menunjukkan kepedulian. Karena bagi Shintarou _'Love is Care'_ sejak Daiki mengubah cara pandangnya dengan tindakan yang selalu dia lakukan. Kini pria dihadapannya jatuh sakit akibat semalaman dengan Shintarou dan menerobos hujan lebat ketika pulang. Dia merasa bersalah. Salahnya yang terlalu memaksakan kehendak tidak ingin terlalu lama menunggu hujan sampai reda. Jangan salahkan hujan, salahkan saja dia yang keras kepala. Salahkan pula Daiki yang bersikap sok romantis dengan membalutkan jaket untuknya sehingga dia demam tinggi sekarang.

Sementara A. Sei menatap keduanya dalam diam. Ingin bicara namun lidah terasa kelu. Tak rela melihat adegan seperti ini. Dia ingin mengutuk author yang memasukkannya dalam bagian cerita ini namun berhasil diurungkan karena A. Sei tahu dibalik setiap kejadian selalu terdapat hikmah yang bisa dipetik. Semua akan indah pada waktunya. Waktunya kapan? Kapan-kapan.

Sei pergi menjauh dari keduanya secara perlahan. Membiarkan Shintarou tertidur menemani kekasihnya. Dia sakit, namun dia ikhlas asal Shintarou merasa bahagia. Karena bagi A. Sei cinta adalah keikhlasan. Keikhlasan untuk menerima dan melepas. Dia yakin bila memang jodoh Shinta akan kembali padanya. Dia serahkan semuanya pada author yang membuat cerita ini. Dia pasrah.

"Jaga diri baik-baik ya, Neng." Gumam Seijuurou yang kemudian melajukan motornya kembali untuk menarik pelanggan.

...

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00 WIB. Daiki terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dan mendapati sosok perempuan berbaring disamping dengan wajah penuh rasa khawatir. Dia menatap Shinta secara saksama lalu menggerakkan telunjuk tangan untuk menyentuh setiap inch dari wajah cantiknya yang sedang pulas tertidur. Daiki tersenyum, dia bersyukur masih diberi kesempatan untuk melihat makhluk Tuhan paling sexy dihadapannya ini.

" _Ngghh.."_ Shintarou terusik dengan perlakuan yang ada. Dia segera membuka mata dan terkejut saat melihat Daiki telah sadar tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Ohayou." Sapa Daiki dengan senyum lebar khasnya

Shintarou memegang dahi Daiki untuk memastikan suhunya turun.

"Ini udah sore, nanodayo." Shinta menatap Daiki cemberut

"Kenapa Sayang?"

Shinta langsung saja menghambur dalam pelukan Daiki. Bersyukur karena kondisinya sudah membaik. Sulit menenangkan diri untuk tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Syukurlah.. Aa udah baikan." Shinta tersenyum sangat manis dan tulus.

Aomine Daiki tak ingin melepas pelukan hangat yang kini dirasakannya. Merasa nyaman selama ini berada dekat pujaan hatinya. Midorima Shintarou menjadi pelengkap hidup yang penuh warna. Butuh pengorbanan untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Dan hasil tidak pernah mengkhianati usaha. Perjuangan yang selalu dilakukan tak pernah sia-sia karena akan berbuah manis pada akhirnya. Cinta itu pengorbanan. Cinta itu Kamu.

Iya, Kamu~

'

'

'

'

'

 **END**

* * *

 **Nia's Note : Haloooo, minna-san~ saya balik lagi dengan AoMido. *ditendang rame-rame***

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk Kak** _ **Freyja Lawliet**_ **yang kasih semangat, saran, dan jadi idola saya juga untuk fanfic-fanficnya yang oh-so-fluffy juga buat reviewnya di 3 fanfic Nia dan favnya di fic Crip John!. Terima kasih untuk** _ **onyxlave14, Guest, Fujiwara Michiyo, Tsukikohimechan**_ **yang udah review dalam fanfic pertama saya Failed surprised or success?. Terima kasih untuk** _ **Guest, Wu Mei Li unlog, Mayucchiato**_ **yang udah review dalam fanfic Te Quiero! Terima kasih juga** _ **untuk Kurohime, Hanazawa Yui Imnida, siskap906**_ **yang udah review dalam fic Crip John. And the last.. terima kasih untuk** _ **onyx dark blue, Cahya uchiha, itsalwaysbeseme**_ **. Gak nyangka ada yang memutuskan mau mampir dan baca fic Nia. Sekali lagi, haturnuhun yaa :D**


End file.
